Туда, сюда и никуда
by susanivanova12
Summary: потому что нельзя понять, спишь ты, умер или в коме


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: R

**Пейринг**: Сэм Тайлер, Джин Хант, Майя Рой

**Жанр**: драма, ангст

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Комментарии: **потому что нельзя понять, спишь ты, умер или в коме

**Статус**: закончен

**Туда, сюда и никуда**

- Сэм! Сэмми! Это мама. Ты меня слышишь, сынок? Сэм!

Сэм до предела выкрутил ручку громкости телевизора, но звук все равно был едва слышен, а вместо изображения шла серая рябь.

- Мама, я здесь! Я слышу! – закричал он, ударив по допотопному аппарату.

- Тайлер, хватит орать, - Хант заворочался на хлипкой раскладушке и шумно засопел. Звук в телевизоре окончательно пропал. – К мамочке захотелось, Дороти?

- Иди ты, - Сэм украдкой вытер слезы.

Что происходило? Вот уже месяц он скачет по мирам как блоха, не зная, что происходит, где он, жив он или умер, в коме ли, фантазия ли это умирающего разума или просто бред? Потому что нельзя уснуть в одном мире, проснуться в другом и делать вид, что все так и должно быть.

Но именно так все и было.

- Слушай, дай хоть немного поспать, - заворчал Хант. – Еще хотя бы пару часов.

- Спи, - разрешил Сэм, уже через несколько минут погрузившись в беспокойный сон.

- М-м-м, пора вставать, - Майя потянулась, обняв его за шею и нежно поцеловав. – Сэм, что с тобой? – встревожилась она, заметив выступившие капельки пота на его лбу. – Ты не заболел? – ее нежная теплая рука тронула кожу, от прикосновения, такого родного, знакомого, стало легче.

- Я в порядке, просто приснился кошмар, что я опять там… - Сэм отбросил одеяло, совершенно не обратив внимания на девушку.

- Все-таки, ты слишком рано вышел на работу, - она накинула на голое тело халат и, обойдя кровать, присела перед ним. – Сэм, возьми хотя бы пару дней, отдохни как следует, - попросила она. – Работа никуда не денется, а ты адаптируешься к жизни. ПТСР – не шутка, милый. Ты взваливаешь на себя слишком много. Сэм, ты меня слушаешь? – она слегка встряхнула мужчину, с отсутствующим видом сидевшего на краю кровати.

- Я слышу, Майя, но… - договорить он не смог.

Что говорить, если он не знает, где он, когда он, как он, живет или это все сон? С одной стороны дежурит Джин, с другой упрашивает Майя, а где середина, где настоящее, где реальность? Где та точка между тогда и там, и здесь и теперь? Или… когда та точка?

Нельзя вот так лечь спать в одном мире, слушая храп босса, а потом проснуться в другом под нежный поцелуй любимой женщины… которая вроде бы уже бросила, ушла, сдавшись… или нет?

- Ладно, но я присмотрю за тобой, босс, - Майя чмокнула Сэма в щеку и ушла в ванную.

- Тайлер, ты сдурел? Какого хера ты полез со всем этим балетом о правах к вооруженным ублюдкам? Давно не наслаждался ощущением поджарившихся яиц? Вот что, Глэдис, либо ты шлешь ко всем херам свое гайдовское послушание и прекращаешь корчить из себя целку, либо катись отсюда – у меня приличный отдел, мы тут боремся со всякой швалью доступными средствами, а не разводим сопли!

Хант орал уже полчаса лишь за то, что Сэм решился произвести арест согласно всем правилам – не выбивая двери ногами, не размахивая пистолетом, не крича во все горло и тем более не избивая арестованных.

Господи, это же мальчишки! Сколько им? Восемнадцать? Девятнадцать? Легкие деньги на продаже наркотиков, долги, смерти таких же молодых парней и девушек на их совести – они глупые дети в жестоком мире, а не убийцы и психопаты!

Впрочем, эти дети действительно были вооружены и запросто могли бы пристрелить переговорщика, если бы не Хант, успевший в своей излюбленной манере оттолкнуть Тайлера и открыть по ним огонь.

Конечно, он не пристрелил парней, всего лишь ранил, но…

Может, было бы лучше дать мальчишкам убить себя?

- Оставь меня в покое, - застонал Сэм, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Почему ты не дал им пристрелить меня? Когда уже все это кончится?

- Если решил покончить с собой – валяй, мешать не стану, - зло зашипел Хант, встряхнув Тайлера. – Но одного прошу – не в мою смену, трусливый ты сукин сын. Я тебе не нянька, в конце концов. Не можешь бороться – иди на курсы вышивания крестиком, девчонка.

Он больно толкнул Сэма в плечо и вышел.

Сэм закрыл глаза и буквально стек по стене на пол, сжавшись в комок.

Нужно сказать Джину спасибо, он же рисковал собой, а Сэм… что с ним не так?

- Инспектор Тайлер, что Вы о себе возомнили? Что Вы себе позволяете?! – адвокат арестованного взмахнул руками. Сэм едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить его кулаком в живот – резкие звуки вызывали желание бить источник звука, пока у того не пошла бы кровь.

- Одну минуту, мистер Адамс, я поговорю с инспектором, - Майя буквально вытолкала Сэма из комнаты проведения допросов в соседнее помещение, где никого не было. – Сэм, что происходит?

- Я устал, Майя! - ответил тот, ударив кулаком по столу. – Я, черт подери, устал от всего этого дерьма! Я до тошноты устал стелиться перед этим ублюдком и его лощеным выродком-адвокатом! Ты видела, что эта мразь сделала с девочкой? – Майя до боли стиснула зубы, но промолчала. – Ты видела ее тело? Он ее изнасиловал, а потом выпотрошил как барашка! Сука! – Сэм с такой силой пнул стол, что мебель издала скрежет, проехавшись по полу, а девушка испуганно вздрогнула и отшатнулась.

- Сэм, мы все на нервах, - мягко начала она, протянув к нему руку.

- На нервах? – Сэм побагровел от ярости, зарычав. – На нервах? Мы на нервах? Ты видела глаза матери, скажи теперь, какого хера мы должны соблюдать все это… все это дерьмо по отношению к ублюдку, так поступившему с маленькой девочкой?

- Но есть правила, Сэм, есть эти чертовы правила, нормы, - Майе хватило ума не спорить с начальником и не лезть с успокаивающими объятиями. – Нельзя набрасываться на задержанного и избивать его на глазах его же адвоката.

- Вот этот причесанный мир порядка! - Сэм ткнул пальцем в двери. – Вот он! Он откупится от судей, от свидетелей, даже если мы найдем хоть одного. Мы ни черта не сможем доказать, у нас нет улик…

- Сэм, ты устал, - Майя протянула к нему обе руки. – Я все улажу, но тебе нужно…

- Что мне нужно? – взвился Тайлер. – Что мне нужно, детектив? Отдохнуть? Лечь в больницу, проверить мозги – что?

- Сэм, мы что-нибудь найдем на него…

- О-о-о!

- Я перерою весь город, обещаю, но ты должен отдохнуть. В конце концов, это может быть и не он.

Последнее было явно лишним – Тайлер едва не оскалился как дикий зверь.

- Я знаю, что он! - угрожающе прорычал он. – Я это нутром чую! Это он, это именно он, Майя! Это он убил несчастного ребенка!

- Инспектор… - в дверь сунулся констебль.

- Я занят! – заорал Тайлер, запустив в него стулом.

- Сэм, бога ради! – закричала и Майя. – Хватит! Успокойся! Сэм, я все улажу, но тебе сейчас лучше пойти домой и лечь поспать. Сэм, обещай мне, что… Сэм!

Тайлер подошел к двери, открыл ее и вышел из кабинета, не став дослушивать увещеваний.

- Ты запутался, Сэм, – произнесла светловолосая девочка в красном платье, сжимая в руках игрушечного клоуна. – Ты не понимаешь, где ты.

- Иди к черту, - пробормотал Сэм, дико озираясь на пустой, шуршащий серой рябью, телевизор. В голове нарастал какой-то гул, свист и дробные звуки, будто где-то мерно капала вода – выводящий из себя мучительный звук на два такта как ритм сердцебиения.

- Сэм, я твой друг, - девочка оказалась чуть ближе, клоун в ее руках оскалился жуткой улыбкой. – Я единственный твой друг, кто тебя понимает.

- Убирайся! – закричал он, дернувшись всем телом и очнувшись.

- Сэм, не шевелись, парень, - предупредил знакомый голос, тормоша его. – Ох, и здорово же ты набрался, если врезался в столб. Чудом уцелел – ни царапины! Сэм! – Хант легонько похлопал его по щекам, вытащив из смятой машины на траву. – Сэм! Твою мать, где скорая?

- Сэр, это может быть сотрясение мозга, - раздался голос Энни где-то на задворках сознания.

Сэм погрузился в блаженную темноту.

- Сэм, ты что делаешь! – в отчаянии всхлипнула Майя, пытаясь привести его в порядок пощечинами. – Алло, скорая? Отравление! Да, таблетки… Названия нет, наклейка сорвана…

Он лежал на полу ванной в окружении рассыпанных белых таблеток – то ли снотворное, то ли спрессованный крысиный яд, то ли сахар с кокаином и ЛСД. Не все ли равно?

Майя диктовала адрес дрожащим от волнения голосом, а Сэм смотрел только перед собой.

- Ты уже понял, какой мир настоящий, Сэм? – над ним склонилась светловолосая девочка и ее игрушечный клоун с жуткой улыбкой. – Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы проснуться? Слушай ритм, Сэм, он приведет тебя к цели, - ее пальцы коснулись его лба – раз-два, раз-два, раз-два-три-четыре. Ритм как будто иглой вошел в виски, засел глубоко в коре головного мозга, отдался эхом в каждой извилине.

- Сэм, держись! – горячечно шептала Майя, пытаясь напоить его водой, чтобы вызвать рвоту. – Сэм, только не бросай меня снова, только не опять! Господи, где же врачи? Сэм, держись... Сэ-э-эм…

Темнота нежно приняла его в свои объятия.

Хант лично передал несопротивляющегося Тайлера в руки врачей и лично же проследил, чтобы о нем позаботились.

Никакие пощечины, никакие ругательства не помогли. Сэм остался живым, здоровым… но каким-то непонятно мертвым внутри, не реагируя ни на что, глядя в никуда пустыми мертвыми глазами, до жути пугая Ханта и особенно Энни.

- Мозг еще плохо изучен, мистер Хант, - вздохнул пожилой врач, - но мы попробуем новые методики.

- Не электрический стул, надеюсь? – скривился Хант. – С него уже хватит всяких спецэффектов.

- Нет-нет, мягкое воздействие на разум, гипноз, психоцветотерапия, беседы. Никакого тока.

Хант поджал губы, хмурясь – видеть, как Сэма, такого несуразного, болезненно-хрупкого, непрерывно плачущего, ставшего уязвимым, уводят в палату в этой чудовищно-нелепой смирительной рубашке, было тяжело. Хорошо еще девчонка Картрайт не поехала – слез было бы…

- Мы позаботимся о нем, мисс Рой, - пообещала женщина-врач. – У нас новые методики лечения психических расстройств, дающих отличные результаты.

- Сколько он может пробыть здесь? – спросила Майя.

- Начнем от трех месяцев, - доктор заложила руки за спину. – Думаю, не все так безнадежно. Это ПТСР, тяжелейшая депрессия. При депрессии очень часто люди срываются и глотают таблетки.

- А эти нервные срывы, ярость, слезы – тоже депрессия?

- Боюсь, что именно так. Пациент впадает в неконтролируемую ярость, мечется, после чего может начать плакать и даже кричать, но я заверяю Вас, мисс Рой, мы приложим все усилия, чтобы Ваш муж поправился, - доктор коснулась плеча Майи в успокаивающем жесте.

- Начальник, - поправила Майя.

- Простите? – не поняла доктор.

- Не муж, он мой начальник, мы работаем вместе.

- Понимаю, - без улыбки понимающе кивнула доктор. В месте скорби родственникам не нужны улыбки – все это выглядит дешево и притворно.

Майя пожала женщине руку и торопливо покинула клинику, чтобы больше не слышать зловещего хохота Сэма, которого увели в палату, спеленав смирительной рубашкой как куколку.

- Теперь ты понимаешь, Сэм, - улыбнулась девочка, присев рядом и глядя на него снизу вверх. – Теперь ты понял. Раз-два, раз-два, раз-два-три-четыре… - принялась она считать.

В голове Сэма взорвались цветами калейдоскопы и радуги, вихрем завертелись черно-белые и цветные картинки, и все это под мерную, какую-то барабанную дробь: раз-два, раз-два, раз-два-три-четыре, как будто где-то открыли кран с водой и капли ударяли о металл, сводя с ума и разрывая мозг на куски.

Он заливисто засмеялся – безумно, срывая голос, до боли в легких, чтобы потом безутешно зарыдать – так же в голос, горько, мучительно.

Впереди не будет ничего, кроме этой невыносимой барабанной дроби и калейдоскопного мира красок и черно-белой мути перед глазами.

Зато этот мир будет единственно настоящим.


End file.
